


Extra Credit

by veryconfidentsandwichshapedfreedom



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically abandoned but I'll probably come back, Biting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Forced Crossdressing, Inappropriate Sexual Relationship, Incomplete, Light Sadism, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Slash, Slow To Update, Smut, sexual favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veryconfidentsandwichshapedfreedom/pseuds/veryconfidentsandwichshapedfreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al wants to raise his rank during the second stage of initiation. Eric decides to boost him to the top, under one condition...<br/>First chapter is tame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extra Credit

**Author's Note:**

> I feel dirty for writing this and I'm not even done with the dirty parts. The writing isn't my greatest because I finished the first chapter in half an hour, but I proud nonetheless

"Eric, could I speak with you?"

Eric turned his head to the source of the low, distinct voice. One of his initiates, Al. One of his _failing_ initiates. He internally questioned why Al was trying to talk to him after training, especially alone in this musty corridor, but he responded regardless.

"What is it, Candor?"

Al looked nervous, dark brown eyes wide. Eric knew that this boy did not belong here, not at all. But something about Al intrigued him. It had since the moment the massive boy collided with the net.

"I just came to talk about my ranking," he whispered, glancing away. His chubby cheeks were pale pink with embarrassment.

Eric snorted. "What, is it too hard for you? Should we toss you in with the five-year-olds and let Dauntless's children deal with your cowardice? They're braver than you'll ever be. I'm sure they could teach you some things." But the insult didn't feel justified to him. It felt... wrong. Wrong to see the hurt look on Al's face.

Al sniffed, his face now red. "No, I..." More sniffing. "I just w-wanted to know if there w-was some way to raise it. My ranking."

Eric stepped closer to Al, much closer than would be considered acceptable between an instructor and initiate. He could almost feel Al's urge to pull away, and could barely but definitely hear the rapid thumping of his fearful heartbeat. The realization that Eric had already had time and time before tried its hardest to reason with him. Al was not and would never even be brave, let alone Dauntless, and once he did this, he could never turn back.

He let his hand slide down Al's cheek, down to the roughness of his jaw where he hadn't shaven for a day or two, down to his thick neck and down to trace one of his broad shoulders.

"Perhaps we could arrange some **special** tests to show how Dauntless you truly are," he said, feeling his lips curl into a smirk. Al was younger, but much larger, and provided he applied it could be much more powerful than Eric. It felt almost unfamiliar to him to hold so much influence over someone capable of so much more destruction.

Al held an expression that was of a man suppressing panic. He knew what Eric wanted. The caress had been hint enough.

"So, what do you say, Candor? Come meet me here tomorrow, once all the simulations are finished, and maybe I'll boost you up a bit."

Al swallowed, lips trembling.

"Yes, sir."

Eric decided then and there that he liked being called that.


End file.
